


Like a Soap Bubble

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Tailgate from IDW and Optimus from G1.





	Like a Soap Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1, IDW  
**Series: ** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating: ** G  
**Characters: ** IDW Tailgate, G1 Optimus Prime  
**Warnings: ** None  
**Notes: ** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

Tailgate tapped the tips of his two index fingers together and stared up and up and _up_ at _Optimus Prime_!

But it wasn't the same one he'd seen image captures of. There were differences, subtle though they may have been, but since this wasn't the reality Tailgate was accustomed to, he supposed that made some sense.

Still. _Optimus Prime_!

"My science team is working on how you came to be here," Optimus Prime said, his deep, resonate voice rolling through Tailgate. Then he _crouched_, to be more on Tailgate's level. "Unfortunately, and until they unravel that mystery, we have no idea how to get you home."

"It's ok," Tailgate replied and rocked a bit on his feet. "I mean... I'm sorry to be a bother. I don't know what happened myself, but weird stuff happens all the time, so maybe I'll just appear back over the way I showed up here?" He kind of doubted it because there apparently wasn't a Brainstorm in this world, and the one thing Tailgate did know was that he'd been walking past Brainstorm's lab just before he burst through realities with the sound of a soap bubble popping.

A huge, warm hand encased all of Tailgate's shoulder. "You're not a bother at all. As you said, odd things happen all the time. Let me show you around and introduce you to the others."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
